Rising Night: Light's Story
by Mormeril Dark Lady of Insanity
Summary: What is the history of the beautiful golden and white she cat in Shadowstalker's rogues? Why is she so insecure? What happened to her to make her the cat that she is now? For the first time, learn the full history of one of the cats in Shadowstalker's Rogues. *Read the rest of the Rising Night stories, original canon, before reading this Hollyleaf's Redemption-Hopeflower's Path *
1. Prologue

**Here you go, a new installment to my Rising Night series, a story all about Light's past. Just because I love her and think that she is the most interesting character I've ever made, but the actual plotline of Rising Night doesn't really allow me to give too much detail about her other than a mere summary, as she sadly doesn't have too big of a role. So, without further ado, here is Light's Story.**

**Rising Night: Light's Story **

**Part 1: The Lap of Luxury**

_Prologue_

Safe within a fine, large twoleg nest, two Singapura cats lay near each other, their twolegs watching intently. One was male, the other female, and both were pure-bred. The female was giving birth to a litter of kittens. Their twolegs were breeders, and proud Singapura fans.

The male was not quite solid coloured, having a few paler patches, and the female was ticked, giving her faint tabby markings. The male was closer to a silvery brown colour, and the female pale gold, her tabby markings faint, and her coat grew so pale near her paws that the paws were snowy white.

Two kittens were already born, both male. The eldest had a dark golden back that grew paler near the chest, stomach, and legs, the other was the same, only more of a grayish brown. The kittens and their mother lay in a basket that was full of blankets to keep them comfortable and safe, the father lay on the floor outside, watching patiently, concerned for his mate.

Another kitten slid into the basket, this one also male. He bore his father's colour, yet had his mother's ticked markings. A minute later, the final kitten was born at last. This one was a female, and looked identical to her mother.

A pale golden tabby with white paws. Unlike her littermates, she would have a unique life, a life that no other pedigreed cat could even imagine. A life away from perfect breeding, safety, luxury, and competitions to see who was the prettiest. Her destiny was special.

**This story will have short chapters, but So far I have over 2000 words typed for it, so yeah. Enjoy.**


	2. Ch 1: Light

**Here is the first chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!  
**

Chapter 1

Light

Two months later, the four kittens were playing together in their nursery. It was a room that their rich owners had dedicated specifically to ensuring that the kittens they bred could enjoy themselves and play. It was full of cat toys and climbing things. The current litter loved it.

The eldest of the four, the golden tom, was named Sunny. He was somewhat muscular, and quite handsome with amber eyes.

The second youngest, the gray brown tom, was named Jake, and was the same build as Sunny. His eyes were blue.

The third tom, the more noticeably ticked tom, was named Aaron. He was a bit larger that his brothers, and had pale green eyes.

The youngest, the only she-cat, was named Light. Her eyes were a shining emerald, and she was smaller than her three brothers, but definitely more curious than them.

Like all Singapuras, the four kittens were active, loved attention, and were quite friendly. Their parents were show champions, although their mother had retired from shows and now was strictly a breeding female. Their father still appeared in shows, however. Shows were likely to be their destiny as well, and their twolegs were already advertising for homes for the four of them.

However, none of the kittens knew this, and spent their days being showered with attention and playing. Light, however, was different. She often began daydreaming of adventure. This had started a few weeks before, when she had curled up on the female twoleg's lap while their twolegs had been watching a movie. Somehow, she had been fascinated by the adventures that the twolegs in the movie had gone through, and this had left her with a desire to see what lay beyond the vast garden outside of her mansion. She hadn't really understood it, but it had sort of made sense to her. And the scenery was far more beautiful than the scenery she was used to.

In that instant, Light had known that she wanted more. More than her life of luxury and whatever destiny awaited her. She wasn't sure what that 'more' was, but she still desired it. None of her brothers understood, however, so she didn't participate in their games as often anymore, and contented herself with curling up and staring off into space, daydreaming of forests and rivers and what other life she might someday have.

Light's parents noticed this, and became concerned. Their daughter was obviously quite different from other Singapuras, and no other kitten they had ever had had ever behaved in that manner. She was different, too different, and that was not a good thing. They knew that they would have to intervene before she went to a new home, and squash that adventurous curiosity from her before it was too late.


	3. Ch 2: Intervention

**Second chapter! Review please? *super-sad puppy-dog eyes of doom*  
**

Chapter 2

Intervention

"Come on, Light, why won't you play with us?" Sunny asked one day.

Light sat there, gazing off into space contentedly for a moment before answering. "I have better things to do," she mewed in response.

"Such as what?" asked Aaron.

"Daydream," she replied. "Don't you ever think about what else could be out there in the world?"

"No, who has time for that? We're going to be _show cats_, not regular old housecats," Jake replied.

"And what is so great about being a show cat?" asked Light, bored. She and her brothers had once sat through a recording of a show that their parents had been in, and Light had found it incredibly boring.

None of her brothers responded, unsure of what to say. Then Sunny replied. "Well, it's what we were bred for!"

Light rolled her eyes. "Sounds like we're meant to have a fabulous, meaningful life," she meowed sarcastically.

As she was meowing, her parents approached them, and overheard that part of the conversation. "Well, dear," her mother meowed, "What else is there for us? Twolegs are in charge of us, and we are meant to please them. We please them by winning shows, or bearing kittens that will one day win shows. If we do not please them, our life is meaningless."

Light stared at her mother in surprise. "That can't be all that there is, though. I mean, what kind of life is that?"

"A cat's life, dear," their father meowed, and her brothers nodded in agreement, while Light still looked uncertain. "The world is ruled by the twolegs. That's the way it is, the way it has always been, and the way that it always will be. You may as well face it, Light. There is no other life for you. Only the one that you were born into."

Light stared at her paws, realizing that her parents were right. She was trapped, and there was nothing else for her.


	4. Ch 3: A New Home

Chapter 3

A New Home

Four months passed. Light had become relatively vain over those months, grooming excessively to make herself beautiful, convinced by her parents that there really was nothing but the life of a show-cat. She forgot her dreams entirely.

Then, one day, other twolegs came to the house. She and her littermates were brought to see them. Jake was taken away first. That left only herself, Sunny, and Aaron. Light wasn't sure what was happening. Their parents were elsewhere, taken away for a competition. Their mother was rarely entered in competitions, but she was that day. Their parents would be gone for a week. Therefore, neither their mother nor father could explain to them what was happening.

The next day, Aaron was taken away, leaving just her and Sunny.

"What is happening?" Light asked Sunny. "Why are Jake and Aaron gone?"

Sunny shrugged, a bit of fear in his eyes. "I don't know," he replied honestly.

"I'm scared. Do you think that we didn't please our owners, and that's why they are getting rid of us, one by one?" She mewed.

"I don't know," Sunny replied again. "Maybe it was just Jake and Aaron, and we will be safe."

But it wasn't just Jake and Aaron. Later that same day, Sunny was taken away, and Light was alone, all by herself in her fear.

And then, the next day, another set of twolegs came and took her away. She was going to a new home, away from her brothers and parents, never to see any of them again.


	5. Ch 4: Depression

**Here you go, Rising Night fans! The next part of Light's Story.  
**

Chapter 4

Depression

It had been one month since Light had been separated from her family, and she hated it. The ten month old she-cat despised her new life. They had renamed her Bathsheba Lapurr. She remained vain, and still groomed herself on a regular basis, keeping her paws snowy white and her golden pelt beautiful. She had been entered in a few competitions, and had won one.

Her twolegs had been proud of her that day, but otherwise, they were disappointed in her. It was clear that they were not as nice as her old twolegs, who hadn't minded when her parents lost competitions and were always good to their cats. These ones were cruel, and neglected her if she lost.

Her parents had been right. This world was ruled ruthlessly by twolegs, and her life belonged entirely to them. She failed to please them, and now her life was meaningless. There was nothing for her any more. She wasn't entirely alone, though.

There was another cat there, a Sorrel Abyssinian she-cat named Catarina Purrnelope. However, they rarely spoke to each other. Like herself, Catarina was pedigreed, and also extremely vain, content to spend an entire day grooming herself.

However, Bathsheba was beginning to grow depressed, hating her life. She began to long for her old dreams, but found it impossible to believe that her life could ever be anything more than what it was.

She would lie in sun-soaked patches on the floor most days, wondering what kind of life her littermates had. They had to be better off than she was. Nothing could possibly be worse. Now and then, Catarina would attempt to cheer her up, telling her that if she remained optimistic and hopeful, she would likely win a show, and if she won, her life would improve. The words fell on deaf ears, however, and eventually Catarina gave up.

All that Bathsheba wanted was a way to get out and find a better life that did not depend on success in competitions.


	6. Ch 5: Escape

**Here you go, another chapter!  
**

Chapter 5

Escape

The opportunity for escape came a month later. The twolegs had taken Catarina to an Abyssinian-only cat competition, leaving her alone with enough food to last two days. Bathsheba immediately went about trying to find a way out. Thankfully, she wasn't declawed.

She ran about the house, doing her best to destroy everything in sight out of spite and a desire for vengeance. She clawed her way up a curtain on the first floor, and that was when she saw it. A window. An open window. There was a screen, of course, but her claws could handle that.

She began to claw at the screen, and soon had a few tears in it. That wasn't enough, however. She tore at it even more, and soon enough, she had a hole that she could fit through.

She leaped out of the window, and landed in the garden. She tore across it to the fence, climbed up it, leapt off, and was free at last. Her dreams all came rushing back to her as she found herself facing a forest.

At last, she had the opportunity to follow her dreams, and live them. She was free. Free from the world of twolegs, free from competitions and pedigrees and everything that had made her life a living Hell. She was free from being Bathseba Lapurr, she could be herself again. She could return to being Light. But how?

She realized with a pang of sorrow that she knew naught about living in the wild. She knew only how to be beautiful and be in competitions. And she had that wretched collar about her neck still.

She forced herself to be optimistic and look at the bright side. At least she was free.


	7. Ch 6: A New Start

**Here's another chapter for you! Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 6

A New Start

That night, she was cold and hungry. She woke up the next morning cold, famished, and tired from barely being able to sleep. She was alone, and didn't know what to do. She knew only that she couldn't go back to where she had come from.

Just when she was about to give up hope, however, a strange cat found her. He was clearly not pedigreed, and was obviously wild. He was a tabby, not a ticked tabby like herself, but a regular tabby.

"Who are you?" he asked. "And what are you doing on my territory?"

"I-I-I'm Light," she stammered. "And wh-wh-what's a territory?"

He spotted her silver collar and understood. "You're a kittypet," he stated.

"A what?" she mewed.

"A kittypet. A twoleg pet."

"I _was_," she retorted. "I ran away. I hated that life." She then explained about her neglect.

"So you came to the wild, and clearly don't know how to take care of yourself," he remarked.

She nodded shyly. "Well, you may as well come with me. My mate and I have to kits already, but we'll be happy to look after you and teach you how to fend for yourself. You're lucky I found you, and not some other rogue. Otherwise, you could have ended up dead. I'm Storm, by the way," the gray tabby tom told her.

"Thank you," she mewed graciously as he led her to his family's den.

A pretty white she-cat was inside with two kittens – kits, the tom had called them – that looked to be about the same age as her.

"Well, what have you found, Storm?" the white she-cat asked him.

"A runaway kittypet with a tragic past who has come to the wild. I offered to take her in, Tasha," Storm told his mate before telling her what Light had told him. Tasha nodded sadly at the story.

"Of course she can stay," Tasha meowed. "Come, Light, meet Willow and Snow."

Willow, the tortoiseshell she-cat, bounded over to meet her excitedly. Snow, a fluffy white tom, simply nodded, acknowledging at her.

They might not have pedigrees, but they were kind, and looked nice in their own way. Light decided that she liked them. And, over the months, she would come to acknowledge them as her family. It was a new beginning for her.


	8. Pt2 The Wild: Ch 1: Growing

**Here's the beginning of Part 2!  
**

**Part 2: The Wild**

Chapter 1

Growing

A month passed, and Light grew more accepting and confident in her new life. She remained a bit vain and proud of her appearance and pedigree, but it was less important to her now. She loved Tasha and Storm as if they were her own parents; they were certainly more caring than her birth parents had been and didn't care about shows and competitions at all. And Willow and Snow were friendly and active, and as much as they loved playing with her, they didn't pressure her at all.

Light decided that this was what a real family was, and that this was the life she had always dreamt of. She was truly content for the first time.

The days went on, and she grew stronger. She learned to hunt, and became quite good at it, too. The first hunting lesson she had received, however, had been disastrous.

Snow and Willow, being eight months old, like herself at the time, and having grown up in the wild, unlike her, had been learning to hunt for a good two months or so. However, Light had spent all eight months of her life living in luxury, having meals handed to her quite literally on a silver platter. Most of the time, at least.

She had never hunted in her life. So she went out with Storm, Snow, and Willow. Unlike the three wild-raised cats, however, she hadn't a clue what she was doing, and thus she trampled all over the place noisily. Her first mistake. And not her last.

No, when she tried to get a squirrel, she tripped and fell flat on her face after taking three pawsteps. Willow and Snow clearly tried not to laugh, and Storm sighed and shut his eyes.

"Oops," she mewed as she regained her balance.

"This could take some work," Storm meowed carefully. "But don't worry, you will be a hunter in no time."

And she was. After numerous other mistakes, of course, but within two months, she was hunting just as well as Willow and Snow. Her life improved drastically. She was becoming the cat that she had always wanted to be, with the family that she had always wanted to have. Her life had become truly perfect, for the first time.


	9. Ch 2: Dark Whisperings

**Here's another chapter! Sorry about the wait.**

Chapter 2

Dark Whisperings

The three kits were now ten months old, nearly a year. Once they had reached the end of their first year, they would set off on their own.

It was around this time that they started hearing whispers of war amongst the Clan cats to the north. Their mother complained frequently about it

"Those Clans have been at war for well over a year now, Violet, in what world is this news?" Tasha told a friend of hers as the three young cats sat together.

"Well, evidently there was peace for a short period, and now whatever group started up the fighting in the first place is growing its power with the intention of ruling all of the area nearby. And it is news, because last week I heard that for this group's initiation for young cats to become full-fledged members, the young cat becoming a 'warrior' as they call it has to kill a rogue! Apparently they killed one of Mitzy's kits!" Violet told her.

"Kits, go inside," Tasha told them immediately upon hearing that news. Her voice was worried then, and highly concerned.

"But mother, we're ten moons old-" Willow began, but a sharp hiss from their mother silenced her and they scrambled into the den, but not so far that they couldn't hear the conversation.

"Who told you this?" Tasha mewed softly.

"Mitzy herself! She tried to stop them from taking her eleven moon old son, but they threatened to take all of her kits if she put up a fight. Rhyer went bravely after that, and told Mitzy to let him go and take care of his sisters. The fiends said that his death would make one of their young into a warrior! Oh, Tasha, you should have seen her! The poor she-cat was distraught!" Violet meowed in horror.

Tasha was silent a moment before speaking. "I've heard rumours of similar happenings. Cats disappearing in the dead of night, never to be seen again. Apparently they are taken by the DarkClan cats into the tunnels that they inhabit, and never come back out. All that comes out that could possibly be a trace of them are bones, scraps of fur, and bits of gore. The DarkClan cats don't kill them, they savagely destroy them," Tasha snarled.

"It's awful! I've heard that they say rogues are a crime against the Dark Forest, who are evidently their warrior ancestors."

"The other five Clans say that their ancestors are StarClan though!" Tasha replied, confused.

The kits imagined that Violet must have nodded. "That's true. All the other Clans do is chase us out if we try to settle in their territories, which is perfectly fine compared to this new Clan. Besides, the Rogue Forest is our more traditional home. The Lake was always just for those of us who wanted to go further off and try to be adventurous. We have no traditional claim to it. Our ancestors have lived in the Rogue Forest for centuries." Her voice began to grow sorrowful. "And soon, thanks to this new Clan, we may not have that anymore."

The three kits scrambled further into the den, unable to bear to hear any more.

"Do you believe this? They're killing rogues for no reason!" Willow mewed.

"If those rumours are true, then maybe so are the rumours of the resistance led by the cat known as Shadow," mewed Snow, fire igniting his eyes. "And if there is a resistance, as soon as I leave this place, I'm going to join it."

"I will as well," mewed Willow, determination in her voice and eyes.

"I'll go to. This life is the best I've known, and I won't let anyone take my freedom away from me. Not again," Light meowed proudly.

"Then it's settled. As soon as we are twelve moons old, we will go find the resistance and join," Snow meowed, and the two she-cats nodded in agreement.


	10. Ch 3: Star

**Here's a new chapter, sorry it took so long. I hope you all enjoy it! PS: For those who are not yet aware, I have twitter now, specifically for Fanfiction: /mormeril123  
**

Chapter 3

Star

A quarter moon later, Light was hunting by herself when an unfamiliar scent crossed her way. She froze, remembering about the evil cats known as DarkClan who killed innocent rogues savagely. Was this cat one of them? Was she about to die?

She soon found out when a blurred shape leaped at her, making her shriek in horror. She was winded as he knocked her over, pinning her to the ground. She breathed in his scent. The cat whose scent she had just smelled! As her vision cleared, she saw her attacker.

It was a silver tabby tom, his pelt was fluffy. His eyes were a rich shade of blue, and full of fear and fury. His jaws were open, teeth bared as he snarled down at her.

"Who are you? Are you a DarkClan cat? If so, I'll kill you without a second thought," he growled furiously and viciously.

"N-no, I'm not a DarkClan cat, I swear to Starra!" she mewed. Starra was the deity all rogues worshipped, the she-cat whose gaze was always on them from above. She was never seen during the day, but at night her beautiful, star-filled pelt filled the sky. She was said to have been a kind Clan cat once, before dying and rising to the sky. She had been good to all, rogues included, her brother Tigerflame even once convincing Clan cats and rogues to work together in the great battle that had occurred around the time of Starra's death. Clan cats called her Silverpelt.

Two other cats resided prominently in the sky. Sunpelt and Moonheart. Moonheart became the moon, and Sunpelt; the sun. That was according to Clan legend, of course. The rogues barely paid attention to the last two, Starra was more important to them. Starra and Tigerflame.

The silver tom relaxed slightly, but did not release her. "Who are you?" he growled again.

"I-I'm Light, I'm a rogue like you, but I used to be a kittypet. Who are you?" she meowed, trying to sound defiant and failing.

"My name is Star," he meowed, seeming to believe her. He then released her. "Light, I've heard of you, I think. The young kittypet who was abused by her two-legs and ran away, then was taken in by Storm and Tasha."

"Yes, that's me," she meowed, relieved that she could stand again.

"Prove it, what are the names of their two kits?" he meowed.

"Snow and Willow," she replied without hesitation. "Snow is a tom, Willow is a she-cat. The three of us plan to join the resistance against DarkClan once we turn twelve moons old."

"Light! Are you all right?" Snow meowed, bolting over. "We heard you- Oh, Star! I haven't seen you in moons!"

"What? Star's here?" came Willow's mew as she joined her brother.

"You two know this crazy cat?" Light asked.

"Of course! His mother, Lilac, used to visit us before DarkClan arrived and messed things up. Then it became too dangerous because he and his littermates were too young to risk the trip," Snow explained. "What kept you the last two moons, though Star?"

"My mother is dead. DarkClan got her. And father, too," he explained. "Rhea and Aphrodite fled after they died, and I went looking for you. I'm glad I finally found you."

"Lilac and Rain are dead?" Willow gasped. "How?"

"DarkClan," Star replied grimly. "And if the resistance is real, I'll join it with you. Maybe Rhea and Aphrodite are there."

"Maybe," Willow replied sadly. "I hope they're all right."

"So do I," Snow agreed, looking particularly upset. "Rhea in particular."

"You still have that little kit-crush on my sister?" Star asked.

"Of course I do! Rhea always was the most beautiful she-cat in existence," Snow declared. "No cat was more perfectly built, no cat had a more shimmering silver pelt that glistened like the stars above. No cat ever was, nor is, nor will ever be more beautiful than Rhea!"

Light tilted her head and looked skeptical, while Willow held back a laugh. She leaned over to Light and muttered "there is nothing more amusing than a love-struck, moony tom!"

Light then understood, and rolled her eyes. Her "brother" was lovesick. Wonderful. She glanced back at Star. He was a handsome tom, the thought, his fluffy silver pelt well kept, his blue eyes were rich with colour. He was well formed, too. Yes, he was definitely handsome.

She shook her head slightly, an action that thankfully went unnoticed by the other three, who were still catching up. What she thought about his appearance was unimportant. She couldn't keep going back to the cat she had left behind, the cat who cared only about appearances. It was the cat inside that mattered, not the cat on the outside.


	11. Ch 4: Last Night

**Once again, a shorter chapter, but the next one, which I'm working on as I type this, will be longer, I promise.  
**

Chapter 4

Last Night

It was now the night before the four kits turned twelve moons old. Four, not three any longer, because Star had been staying with them since he had found them. Light had to keep forcing herself not to be distracted by him, however, despite her best efforts, she and Star had become very close. Willow, however, was still her best friend, and Snow and Star were frequently off hunting together.

"So, do you think that we will find Rhea and Aphrodite with the resistance?" Willow asked her as the two she-cats sat together outside, waiting for the farewell ceremony to begin.

"I don't know. If so, I'd be happy to meet them, especially Rhea since Snow never shuts up about her," Light replied with a smirk.

Willow _mrrowed_ in amusement. "True! He does never let up. You'd think they were already promised to be mates!" Her eyes then gleamed maliciously. "Speaking of which, you and Star-"

"Are just friends," Light insisted, lashing her tail. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"I'll say, nothing less."

"Willow!"

"What are you two she-cats meowing on about?" asked Snow as he and Star padded over to them.

"Nothing!" they both chimed, perfectly synchronized.

"It sure didn't sound like nothing," Star commented.

"Well, it certainly doesn't concern you. Its she-cat talk!" Light insisted stubbornly.

"Oh, all right then," Snow mewed. "Ready for the ceremony?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty nervous," Willow mewed. "I mean, after this, we leave home forever!"

"Yeah, and then join the resistance!" Snow agreed. Only instead of sounding like he longed for home, he sounded like he longed for the glory of battle that would come with joining the resistance.

"Kits, it's time," their mother meowed.

"Ready?" Star meowed to Light as they padded over.

"I think so," she replied.

The four kits lined up, side by side, in front of their mother and father, Light and Star's guardians.

"It is time," Storm meowed. "Time to let go, time to set the four of you free."

"Are you ready?" Tasha asked her kits and adopted kits.

"Yes," they all meowed together, strongly despite their internal fears.

"Then you have learned all that we can teach you and are ready to now teach yourselves," Storm meowed.

"Starra, watch over these cats who are kits no more. Keep them safe within your gaze, we beg of you, for we can protect them no longer," Tasha meowed, tilting her head to gaze at the moon and stars.

"We pray that your paws may be swift, your claws sharp, and your teeth strong," Storm meowed to them, his face blank of emotion.

"At dawn, you shall leave to find your own homes and have your own journeys, and to begin to learn for yourselves. But for tonight, we shall celebrate," Tasha meowed several moments later. "You are full-fledged rogues now. Your lives are no longer in our paws."

**Tasha & Storm plushies for all reviewers!**


End file.
